Who Am I
by ShadowCell
Summary: An old little minific thing based on Ep 23, specifically the scene in which Schwarz and Kyoji lock eyes as Spiegel leaves the battlefield. Spoileriffic.


Who Am I?

Disclaimer: _G Gundam_ belongs to that Imagawa guy in Japan. Not me.

Based on Episode 23—i.e., Master Asia beats the snot out of Domon until Domon goes to Hyper Mode and beats the snot out of Master Asia—and more specifically, the scene where Schwarz Bruder supposedly leaves Domon to fend for himself against Master Asia. As he leaves, Gundam Spiegel flies straight by the Devil Gundam, and Kyoji and Schwarz lock eyes.

"You still won't listen to what I'm telling you..." I murmur sadly, one hand on my hip as I watch a steady stream of water droplets splash onto the hatch of my Gundam Spiegel in a tiny puddle. "A serene state of mind. It's what you need to unlock the Super Mode. However, in your present state, you couldn't do it."

Domon Kasshu—the fiery-tempered young man before me on the hatch of Neo Japan's Shining Gundam—growls in fury at my words.

Such a fool.

Still he insists on fighting with his anger. Still he is convinced that he can unlock the Super Mode in his fury and defeat Master Asia...and more importantly, the Devil Gundam.

Why can't he see my words? Why can't he see the truth I'm trying so hard to pound into his head? He cannot defeat Master Asia or the Devil Gundam with a Super Mode activated by anger! He must learn to calm his mind—he must remember the cave, the Clear Tranquility of Water! Why does he insist on fighting with anger?!

Why am I always rushing in to help him when he refuses to listen to my advice?

"Do as you wish," I speak again. "Fight, if you insist on fighting. I'm leaving." I return to the cockpit of the Spiegel and activate its systems, adding, "In the unlikely event that you get out of here alive, I'll meet you in Neo Hong Kong."

With that as my bid farewell, I take off from the cave Domon and I had hidden in to escape Master Asia's clutches and, as I had hoped, control the foul-tempered King of Hearts. But that had been in vain.

Two Gundam Heads attack me on my way out, but with a simple spin of my body to project energy outward, I destroy the vile creations of the Devil Gundam and continue on my way.

But wait...I pause.

You...there you are.

Kyoji Kasshu stands before me on the shoulder of the Devil Gundam.

But is that me? Is that me I am seeing perched on this monster's shoulder, staring blankly at me?

Indeed, I am merely an android. I was once the German Ninja, Schwarz Bruder, the mysterious representative of Neo Germany. I have the old Schwarz's memories—of domination in the Gundam Fight, of defeating many Gundam Fighters.

But then came the Devil Gundam.

Now I am merely a DG-cell android. My purpose is to protect the very man I am pretending to abandon, and to help him destroy the mechanical monstrosity I am floating before.

But is that me?

Am I still Schwarz Bruder, the mysterious Gundam Fighter for Neo Germany? Or am I Kyoji Kasshu, unwilling Seitai Unit and first slave of the Devil Gundam?

Or am I neither? Am I now a new man—no longer the German Ninja or the supposed madman who ostensibly stole this hideous nanotech beast?

I know what you're thinking, Kyoji. As I float past your seemingly-lifeless body standing on the shoulder of this mechanized demon, behind that shell of ruthless indifference, I know what you are thinking. You think I am giving up. You think I have surrendered to Domon's hotheaded impatience and foul temper. You think I cannot calm his mind and show him the way of the Clear Tranquility of Water.

But I am not.

I am leaving so that he will be more cautious in his fighting, with no one to depend on. At least, that's what I hope. He's very hotheaded and he may just charge back into battle, but I have to give this idea a try.

Fear not, Kyoji. You sacrificed your last bit of control over this nanotech beast to give me—whoever I am—another chance at life...provided I be the one to train your fiery brother and show him the true way to defeat this monster that has enslaved you. I am not going to fail.

I take off, firing Gundam Spiegel's engines.

This had better work.

End


End file.
